


De feuilles et de sable - Mission avec Suna

by EllaGuer



Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [9]
Category: Naruto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: Tenten a la rancune tenace et n'aime guère rester sur une défaite. Alors quand on lui demande de faire équipe avec la princesse du désert, ses anciens démons ne tardent pas à revenir la hanter.
Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882417





	1. Chapter 1

Tenten rassembla devant elle les parchemins contenant ses armes de combat. Il y en avait de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Elle se fit la réflexion que cela commençait à faire beaucoup à transporter qu'il lui faudrait bientôt trouver une alternative. Peut-être devrait-elle se consacré à l'amélioration de ses parchemins de stockage pour les rendre plus performant. Elle verrait ça lors de ses prochains congés. Elle avait également deux nouvelles armes qu'elle souhaitait expérimenté, l'une était typique de Kiri et l'autre une arme ancienne un peu désuet mais qu'elle pourrait facilement exploiter.

Elle aimait se spécialiser dans toutes sortes de style de combat avec des armes. Cela allait des simples kunai, à une faux en passant par le Bo. Récemment, elle s'était lancée dans l'apprentissage du Kenjutsu. Grâce à ses nombreuses missions elle avait enfin pu acquérir un sabre. Le forgeron de Konoha le lui avait fait sur-mesure. Autant dire que les trois quarts de ses économies y étaient passées. Mais elle avait désormais à la taille un sublime sabre dont le fourreau noir était délicatement décoré en or et rose. Elle ne rivalisait pas encore avec les grands maîtres sabreurs de Konoha mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Gai lui avait appris le travail acharné et l'habitude était gravée en elle. Aussi, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle dégainait sa lame pour effectuer quelques mouvements. Il faudrait qu'elle lui trouve un nom après son premier vrai combat au kenjutsu. Elle avait hâte et en même temps appréhendait. Les techniques ancestrales de Konoha étaient parfois compliquées à effectuer et elle avait toujours préféré créer son propre style avec les armes qu'elle utilisait.

La kunoichi vérifia une dernière fois que toutes ses armes étaient présentes et opérationnelles avant de s'équiper avec. Elle ajouta ses rations de survies et une trousse de secours scellés dans un autre parchemin. Puis, elle rassembla ses cheveux en deux macarons comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Elle partait pour une mission qui lui prendrait certainement plusieurs semaines. L'une de ses premières missions seule, sans son équipe. Enfin, elle n'avait plus réellement d'équipe depuis la mort de Neiji et la paralysie de Gai. C'était étrange. Ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose dans cette guerre, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé perdre quelqu'un d'aussi proche d'elle. Ses deux camarades lui avaient toujours semblés si invisibles et intouchables. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être à la traîne derrière eux, de manquer de motivation malgré tout les buts qu'elle s'était fixé au fil des années. En entraînement, elle les avait rarement battus et en mission elle s'employait surtout à les couvrir et les soigner. Pourtant, elle avait survécut là ou Neiji avait péris. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'on avait moins compté sur elle que sur lui et ses précieux yeux ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

Mais elle était tellement, tellement, heureuse de pouvoir vivre encore un peu !

Elle chassa ses souvenirs de la guerre. Il était temps d'aller voir le Hokage. Et surtout de savoir en quoi consistait sa mission qui semblait si importante. Tsunade avait toujours eu tendance à privilégier Sakura et Naruto pour les missions importantes, où les descendants des grands clans. Tenten n'en faisait pas partit et elle, comme Lee, avaient parfois l'impression d'être reléguer au plan de figurant. Kakashi, le nouveau Hokage, était impartiale. Naruto et Sakura avaient beau être ses anciens élèves, il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait eu Gai comme enseignant. Entre ça et les rapports positifs sur son implication lors de la guerre, elle faisait partit des effectifs prioritaires pour les missions importantes. Et son nouveau statut de jonin lui permettait enfin de faire ses preuves en solitaire.

Elle ferma les fenêtres et la porte de son petit appartement avant d'y placer des sceaux de protection. Hors de question de se faire voler ses biens parce que l'endroit était sans surveillance. Elle savait qu'un de ses amis viendrait y jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps par précautions, mais justement on était jamais trop prudent. Il fallait encore reconstruire l'économie du village et du pays après ces temps difficiles et certains s'en tiraient moins bien que d'autres.

Elle fila de toits en toits prenant soin de savourer le calme de son village. Il était encore très tôt et les plus matinaux commençaient tout juste à s'éveiller. Elle observa respectueusement les visages taillés dans la pierre, implorant leurs protections pour les batailles avenir et gagna rapidement le bâtiment du Hokage. Elle sauta à terre suffisamment loin pour ne pas effrayer les gardes et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la porte.

Elle salua respectueusement tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Une légère tension résidait dans ses épaules alors qu'elle commençait à appréhender ce qui l'attendait. Sa première mission seule en tant que jonin. Elle se doutait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'elle avait accomplies en tant que chuunin. La difficulté n'était pas une option. On attendait plus d'elle qu'elle fasse ses preuves : elle les avait déjà fait. Non, elle avait une mission qu'il fallait qu'elle réussisse parce que c'était son travail et qu'on savait qu'elle n'échouerait pas.

Elle toqua et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer.

Kakashi était installé à son bureau l'air soucieux. Shizune et une autre kunoichi semblaient échanger gravement et trois autres ninjas au niveau jonin étaient présents. Ils faisaient partit de la garde rapprochée du Hokage et étaient concertés pour toutes les informations importantes. Shikamaru était présent également en tant que digne fils de Shikaku Nara. Il avait fait ses preuves de stratèges et fréquemment on le concertait. Il ne tarderait pas à arriver au niveau de son père et même à le surpasser. Elle savait qu'il souhaitait être le meilleur dans son domaine pour assister au mieux Naruto dans ses prochaines fonctions. Tout le monde savait qu'il serait le prochain Hokage et que Kakashi tenait la barre en attendant que son ancien élève acquière un peu plus d'expérience. C'était un bon combattant mais il manquait de discipline et il devrait faire un gros effort pour s'occuper de la paperasse et de la diplomatie. Gérer les alliances n'était pas une mince affaire.

— Hokage-sama.

Elle n'avait pas la voix qui tremblait mais elle ne savait jamais vraiment comment s'adresser à lui quand Gai n'était pas présent. C'était plus facile avec Tsunade qui en imposait par sa seule présence et par l'aura qu'elle dégageait perpétuellement.

— Tenten, nous étions justement en train de revoir les détails de ta mission. Tu partiras sur le champ après cette brève entrevue. Tu vas devoir intercepter un ninja entre le pays d'Ame et le village des plaines. Selon nos informations, ils auraient des informations compromettantes tant sur Konoha que sur Suna. Cela pourrait conduire à une nouvelle guerre, ajouta-t-il d'une voix lasse. Il est impératif que cela n'arrive pas aux mains de personnes ayant le pouvoir de nous attaquer. L'alliance est toujours présente, mais fragilisée. Nous avons subit énormément de perte.

— Bien Hokage-sama.

— Tu devras être à un point de rendez-vous d'ici quatre jours. Suna t'enverra un allier. Vous devrez certainement vous rendre en terrain ennemi, il nous sera donc impossible de vous envoyez des renforts.

— Vous pouvez me faire confiance, assura la kunoichi malgré l'inquiétude qui lui serrait l'estomac.

Kakashi hocha lentement la tête. Il ne doutait pas d'elle. Elle avait été la précieuse élève de Gai et il ne doutait pas qu'elle ait été formée à répondre à toutes menaces et circonstances.

— Etant donné que nous n'avons pas d'alliance avec le village des plaines, il est impératif qu'ils ne se doutent jamais de votre présence où du moins, qu'ils ne sachent pas à quel village vous êtes rattachés.

— Je comprends, Hokage-sama.

Tenten écouta avec attention toutes les précisions qu'on voulait bien lui dire. Shikamaru lui fit part de la plupart des scénarii qu'il avait imaginé et surtout comment y faire face. Elle retint notamment le chemin qu'il lui avait tracé pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Elle savait qu'elle mettrait moins de temps que prévu à gagner le point de ralliement, elle aurait certainement une demi-journée d'avance peut-être une journée complète s'il n'y avait aucun soucis sur la route. Gai les avait rendu plus endurant et rapide. Ca lui laisserait le temps de se reposer un peu avant de renoncer à tout confort pour le bien de sa mission.

Aussitôt le feu vert donné par le Hokage, elle s'éclipsa et fila de toits en toits jusqu'aux portes du village. Les gardes, déjà mis au courant de sa prochaine mission, ne lui adressèrent qu'un signe d'encouragement sans l'arrêter. Plus de retour en arrière maintenant. Elle suivit le long chemin de terre pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour pouvoir continuer en sautant de branches en branches. Elle avançait vite et elle ne serait pas fatiguée avant plusieurs heures. Elle arriverait certainement au point de rendez-vous dans la soirée du lendemain plutôt que dans trois jours en fin de matinée.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle filait à vive allure dans les bois du pays du feu. Son esprit était entièrement consacré à la recherche d'éventuels pièges ou ennemis. Elle doutait que des opposants aient pu arriver si loin dans les terres, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il suffisait d'une personne dissimulée dans un coin reculé en attendant patiemment son heure. Aussi, avait-elle renforcé légèrement ses sens, notamment la vue et l'ouïe, avec du chakra. Elle veillait également à dissimuler sa présence autant que possible.

Elle ne s'arrêtait qu'une trentaine de minutes pour se restaurer et étirer ses muscles. Elle en profita pour se poser quelques instants et vérifier à nouveau les informations qu'on lui avait transmises. Après que son allier de Suna l'aurait rejointe, il faudrait qu'elle détruise le rouleau dans le cas où elle serait capturée. Toutes les occasions étaient donc bonnes pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien tout mémorisé.

Elle sortit deux gourdes d'eau et les remplit dans le ruisseau qui se situait à cinq cent mètres de sa position avant de les sceller dans un petit parchemin avec le reste de ses rations de nourriture. Ainsi allégée, elle pouvait aller plus vite.

Elle souhaitait effectuer un maximum de kilomètres aujourd'hui. Par prudence, elle voulait aussi arriver au point de rendez-vous avant son allié. Juste pour être certaine qu'il ne tenterait pas de la piéger. En arrivant en avance, elle aurait l'avantage de le voir venir et de détecter un potentiel danger. Est-ce que la compagnie de Neiji n'avait pas fini par la rendre paranoïaque ?

Quand la nuit commença à l'emporter largement sur le jour, elle décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter. Pas de feu pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle mangea une de ses rations et installa des pièges autours d'elle. Elle voulait tenter de dormir quelques heures sans rien risquer. Mais cela était dangereux sur les missions en solitaire.

Le lendemain matin, elle partit alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à s'éveiller. Il faisait encore sombre sous les arbres, mais elle ne désirait pas perdre plus de temps que cela. La nuit avait été calme, aucun danger à l'horizon. La frontière était encore à plusieurs heures de sa position ce qui expliquait certainement cette tranquillité.

Un peu avant que midi ne s'annonce, elle repéra les marques indiquant la frontière avec les pays des Rizières. Pays où aurait lieu le rendez-vous étant donné qu'il se situait entre les deux alliés. Elle connaissait à peu près la place fixée, elle y était allée avec son équipe quelques années plus tôt. Gai les y avait entraîné pendant une semaine. Avant que le pays ne s'affile à Orochimaru et ne soit plus un endroit sûr. Il s'agissait désormais d'alliés de Konoha mais elle ne devrait pas baisser sa garde. Elle mangea à cinq kilomètres de la frontière, pas question de s'arrêter plus que nécessaire une fois qu'elle serait franchie. Il lui fallu ensuite moins d'une heure pour l'atteindre.

D'un bon elle passa la ligne invisible. Elle avait désormais perdu la protection de son pays et se retrouvait seule. Elle accéléra aussitôt le mouvement pour regagner le couvert des arbres. Elle ajouta un peu de chakra pour renforcer un peu plus encore ses sens. Aucun signe de vie pour le moment outre une famille de sanglier et deux chevreuils. Elle les contourna rapidement : leur faire peur pourrait signaler sa présence.

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure quand elle repéra le lieu de rencontre. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée avant d'y arriver sachant qu'elle n'était plus très loin.

Un petit autel en bois abîmé se trouvait là. Il était censé remercier les esprits de la forêt selon les coutumes du pays. Néanmoins, plus personne n'y était revenu depuis le massacre de la seconde de guerre shinobi. Pour les gens, les lieux étaient maudits encore gorgés de la folie et du sang des humains. A leurs yeux les fantômes des défunts arpentaient toujours l'endroit armes à la main.

Si les shinobis pouvaient être superstitieux, ils ne pouvaient, néanmoins, pas s'arrêter sur leurs peurs. L'endroit était sûr et isolé c'était tout ce qui comptait. La mission avant les angoisses ridicules.

Tenten n'avait jamais eu spécialement peur des esprits et s'en amusait souvent au détriment des uns et des autres. Elle installa donc des pièges et des alarmes sur la zone autours de laquelle elle avait décidé de s'installer. L'une des hautes branches d'un des immenses arbres de la zone faisait amplement l'affaire. Elle était dissimulée et avait une vue plongeante sur l'autel.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle s'éveilla environ une heure avant le lever du jour. Tous ses sens déjà aux aguets. Quelqu'un approchait. Encore un bon kilomètre avant d'arriver ici. Le sunajin avait dû chercher à prendre de l'avance également. Au moins auraient-ils le temps de peaufiner leurs stratégies. Elle ne connaissait que très peu de ninjas de Suna en-dehors de la fratrie du sable à laquelle plusieurs de ses camarades semblaient attachés.

Kunai à la main elle attendit que l'étranger arrive. Serait-ce son allié ou un ennemi ? Elle s'accroupit sur la branche cherchant à se camoufler dans l'épais feuillage. Elle sentait un très léger flux de chakra plus qu'elle entendait où voyait quelque chose. Aussi, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui arrivait vers elle. La corpulence, la forme... Etait-ce seulement humain ?

Elle ne patienta pas très longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse. Elle percevait le chakra derrière le tronc de l'arbre face au sien. Il semblait calme pas en mouvement prêt a attaquer. Elle soupira. Cela pouvait durer longtemps si personne ne prenait la parole.

— Âme du vent, lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une voix distincte.

— Volonté du feu, lui répondit une voix forte et féminine.

Elle hocha la tête. C'était le bon code. Elle sortit de sa cachette avant de sauter au sol, amortissant sa réception en injectant du chakra dans ses jambes et son dos. Elle garda sa main sur un parchemin qui contenait deux kunais prête à les dégainer si nécessaire. L'autre sortit également de sa cachette et Tenten retint tout juste un mouvement de surprise en reconnaissant la Sunajin. Temari, la princesse de Suna, sœur et conseillère privilégiée de Gaara le Kazekage. Suna avait pris cette mission très à cœur en envoyant quelqu'un de si haut placé dans la hiérarchie de leur village. Konoha avait certes envoyé un très bon élément, mais n'importe quel autre jonin avec un peu d'expérience aurait pu aisément la remplacer.

Son regard s'attarda sur l'immense éventail qui était ficelé sur le dos de la blonde. Elle en gardait un bien mauvais souvenir. Lors de leur unique combat elle avait failli finir avec le dos brisé. Elle n'avait rien pu faire contre elle et même ses meilleures techniques de l'époque n'avaient rien pu faire face au vent de la sunajin. Le sentiment d'humiliation suite à cette défaite l'avait poursuivie pendant de long mois, amplifié par la colère qui avait commencé à gronder en elle pendant les deux semaines de repos forcé pour récupérer de ses blessures. Elle avait ensuite mis bien plus de sérieux dans ses entraînements et n'avait plus rien lâché jusqu'à pouvoir tenir tête à tous les adversaires que Gai plaçait sur son chemin. Même Neiji ne parvenait plus à la battre en à peine quelques minutes peu avant la grande guerre.

Elle ravala ses mauvais souvenirs, secouée de voir resurgir les souvenirs de sa faiblesse. Aujourd'hui la blonde ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien. Malheureusement, là n'était pas le sujet de leur rencontre.

— Tenten de Konoha, cela faisait longtemps que nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés, la salua la demoiselle de Suna.

— Temari, répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec et dur que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Je suis étonnée que le Kazekage ait décidé de t'envoyer sur une simple mission de récupération.

— Gaara est prudent avec ce genre d'information, déclara-t-elle en choisissant prudemment ses mots. Et je m'ennuyais du terrain.

Tenten hocha la tête essayant d'étouffer sa rancune. Cela n'avait pas sa place dans cette mission, elle n'était plus une gamine de douze ou treize ans rongée par l'amertume d'avoir perdu. Et Temari avait changé d'après ce que les autres en disaient. Elle était en excellent termes avec Sakura et Hinata.

La Konohajin relâcha sa position défensive. Ce n'était pas une ennemie face à elle. Mais parfois mettre sa rancune de côté était plus difficile que ce qu'on imaginait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir la combattre, là tout de suite, et à son tour la vaincre afin de les remettre sur un plan d'égalité et ne pas se sentir si faible en sa présence. Temari était une femme forte. Elle dégageait une aura inflexible qui ne laissait pas de doute sur ses capacités, elle était impressionnante. Tenten se sentait fragile et si peu sûre d'elle...

— Nous allons pouvoir revoir les détails de la mission avant de nous remettre en route comme nous sommes toutes deux déjà arrivée, déclara Temari, brisant ainsi le silence.

Tenten hocha la tête et rangea son rouleau d'armes pour sortir celui contenant les informations données par Konoha tandis que Temari sortait celui détenant celles de Suna. Elles se lancèrent chacune dans la lecture du rouleau de l'autre avant de commencer à fomenter un plan. Elles étaient deux et savaient qu'elles n'auraient aucun renfort, mais qu'en était-il de leur ennemi ? Si les informations étaient importantes, elles seraient protégées logiquement. Peut-être même tenterait-on de brouiller les pistes en envoyant des leurres.

Pour le moment, elles n'avaient qu'une description de leur homme et l'itinéraire qu'il prendrait, ainsi que le signe de reconnaissance qu'il porterait pour être reconnu par le destinataire. Ce qui en soit était déjà pas mal et bien plus que ce qu'elles avaient pu avoir dans d'autres missions.

— Cette zone rocheuse est parfaite pour une embuscade, mais il arrive que des patrouilles y passent, souvent en fin de matinée, prévient Tenten en désignant la zone sur la carte. Mais il y a cette zone un peu plus reculée, ce n'est pas indiqué sur les cartes mais elle est aussi très bien pour une embuscade. Gai-sensei nous y avait entraîné une fois parce qu'elle n'est pas gardée et dangereuse de part les éboulements.

— Je vois. Etonnant qu'elle soit sur la route de notre homme, songea Temari.

— Effectivement, mais c'est un lieu discret et ça évite de contourner cette ville. Notre homme est sûrement mieux entraîné que ce qu'on nous a dit, réalisa la konohajin.

On leur avait dit qu'il avait le niveau d'un bon chuunin, mais cette zone était vraiment dangereuse. Tenten y avait été uniquement parce que Gai aimait les entraînements en situations réelles et compliquées. Il était par ailleurs intervenu plus d'une fois pour sauver la vie de ses élèves, mais après cela aucun terrain n'avait posé de difficulté au trio.

— D'après ce que tu me dis, il aura certainement le niveau d'un bon jonin, affirma la sunajin. Néanmoins, à nous deux, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Surtout si tu connais bien la zone.

Elles poursuivirent la mise en place de leur plan pendant encore deux bonnes heures, mettant ainsi à profit le temps gagné par leurs arrivées en avance. Tenten exposa les risques et avantages de la zone choisie pour que Temari ne soit pas prise au dépourvu le moment venu.


	4. Chapter 4

A l'heure ou aurait dû avoir lieu leur rencontre initialement, elles avaient déjà mangé et étaient sur le point de partir. Tenten détacha son bandeau avec un pincement au cœur, elle aimait le porter, avant de le sceller. Ainsi, il serait moins aisé de les reconnaître. Elles s'élancèrent vers la destination qu'elles avaient choisie. Naturellement, Tenten pris la tête de la marche, elle était plus rapide à force de devoir suivre Lee et Gai. Elle pouvait avaler bien des kilomètres avant de fatiguer, mais elle se doutait que sa nouvelle coéquipière n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel rythme et qu'il lui faudrait ralentir à un moment ou un autre.

Elles arrivèrent à la frontière en début de soirée et continuèrent un moment pour s'en éloigner au maximum une fois celle-ci franchit. Les abords des frontières n'étaient jamais les lieux les plus sûrs. Elles trouvèrent un lieu à peu près sécurisé à environ dix kilomètres. Elles y resteraient pour la nuit.

— On m'a rarement fait cavaler aussi vite, grimaça la blonde. Tu as un de ces rythmes !

— Désolée, avec mes coéquipiers je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de faire autrement, s'excusa Tenten gênée que l'autre lui fasse remarquer qu'elle ne s'était pas adaptée suffisamment à elle. Je ferais plus attention demain.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai dû rouiller à force de jouer l'assistante de Gaara ou alors c'est la fatigue constante de Shikamaru qui m'a contaminée. Dure de choisir, plaisanta Temari.

Tenten éclata d'un rire bref. Elle imaginait bien que faire équipe avec Shikamaru ne faisait pas travailler l'endurance. Temari eut un sourire satisfait en voyant l'autre rire franchement, elle sentait bien la réserve et la prudence de la konohajin à son encontre. Cela était compréhensible étant donné le passif entre elles et le fait, qu'elles ne se soient jamais réconciliées à proprement parler. Juste quelques paroles polies pour ne pas gêner Sakura et Hinata. Un salut rapide au détour d'une rue sans pour autant chercher à engager la conversation. Elles en étaient restées à l'échec de l'une et la violence passée de l'autre, deux ennemies. Temari ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir quand elle repensait à son comportement lors de ce combat. Si Lee n'avait pas réagit aussi vite, elle lui aurait certainement brisé le dos en plus des côtes qu'elle avait déjà cassées. Elle et ses frères avaient fait bien du mal à l'équipe Gai quand elle y songeait. Une pointe de culpabilité germa dans son esprit.

Tenten installa les pièges et pris le premier tour de garde pour permettre à Temari de se reposer. Elle avait mis un peu trop d'entrain aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle garde en tête que ce n'était pas Lee qui était avec elle et qu'épuiser sa coéquipière serait loin d'être un avantage au final. Si leur ennemi était plus puissant qu'escompté, il leur faudrait toutes leurs ressources pour s'en sortir indemne.

Tenten était confiante quant à ses capacités pour faire face à cette situation et la réputation de Temari la précédait. Il y avait que peu de risque que l'une d'elle finisse grièvement blessée. La seule chose qui poserait problème serait sans aucun doute leur coordination. Les deux anciennes ennemies seraient-elles capable de devenir de véritables alliées ? Si elles avaient eu l'occasion de se réconcilier à proprement parler tout aurait été plus simple. La rancœur de Tenten restait tenace, souvent ses pensées s'égaraient vers le combat qui les avait opposées. A cause de cela, elle n'avait pas pu être aux côtés des autres pour récupérer Sasuke, où au moins affronter les envahisseurs d'Oto. Ses côtes étaient trop fragilisées et personne de l'acabit de Tsunade n'avait été présent, personne en mesure de tout réparer à un niveau convenable pour qu'elle puisse combattre.

Si elle avait mal vécu sa défaite, attendre que les combats cessent auprès des civils avait également été une humiliation à ses yeux. Elle était une combattante, une de ces femmes qui voulaient défendre son village et qui combattrait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que même ramper ne lui serait plus possible. Elle n'était pas une de celles qu'on enfermerait à un poste administratif. Plus tard, dans quelques années, elle se consacrerait aux plus jeunes et formerait les nouvelles générations, les accompagnerait dans la voie désirée et ferait en sorte que cette génération soit prête à tout. Même à une nouvelle guerre. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait profiter de sa carrière de jonin et prouver sa force et son utilité.

Un bruit à sa droite attira son attention. Elle veilla à ne faire aucun mouvement. S'il s'agissait d'un intrus, il penserait qu'elle ne l'avait simplement pas remarqué et serait imprudent. Plus facile à abattre. Elle étendit la perception de ses sens à la recherche d'une signature de chakra ou d'une odeur particulière. Une odeur animale lui parvint. Ses yeux finirent par rencontrer le pelage soyeux d'un cerf. Rien de grave, donc.

Elle avait bien fait de ne pas s'alarmer. Elle veilla simplement à ce qu'il ne s'approche pas des pièges qu'elle avait posé. Elle n'avait guère envie de voir un si bel animal haché et brûlé par l'un de ses propres mécanismes.

Deux heures plus tard, elle réveilla la blonde et échangea sa place avec elle. Elle se glissa dans l'espace ou la sunajin avait dormi profitant ainsi de la chaleur qu'elle avait laissée. Il n'était pas rare de voir les shinobis procéder ainsi. Souvent les missions ne permettaient pas le luxe d'une auberge ou d'un simple feu alors il valait mieux utiliser la chaleur de ses coéquipiers que de se glisser dans un endroit glacé et peu hospitalier. Un kunai dans la main, elle s'endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla tôt. Plus tôt que ce qu'elles avaient prévu. Une autre habitude prise avec son sensei et Lee. Au village, elle avait l'habitude de dormir aussi longtemps que possible quand aucun entraînement n'était au programme, mais en mission elle se réveillait toujours une heure ou deux avant l'aube.

— Déjà debout, la salua Temari. Je n'ai pas encore sortit de quoi nous donner des forces pour la matinée.

— Ce n'est rien, je m'en occupe.

La konohajin prépara rapidement de quoi les sustenter. Elle choisit des aliments qui leur donnerait l'énergie de tenir jusqu'en début d'après-midi à bonne allure. Elle tendit ensuite un bol à sa coéquipière qui s'en saisit avec un doux sourire qui gêna la plus jeune.

Un silence s'installa alors que les deux déjeunaient, le sens en alertes, prête à tout lâcher pour combattre. Après avoir remplit leurs réserves d'eau, elles reprirent leur route. Elles arriveraient certainement avec une journée d'avance sur le messager. Que demander de mieux pour avoir le temps de préparer une embuscade digne de ce nom ?

Elles courraient effaçant le bruit de leurs pas. Bondir d'arbres en arbres n'était plus possible. Il aurait été idiot de se faire repérer en voulant aller plus vite. Elles avaient toujours suffisamment d'avance. Tenten veilla à soutenir un rythme moins rapide que précédemment. Elle s'adapta à l'allure de l'autre.

Le soir, elles ne se trouvaient plus qu'à une demi journée de course de l'endroit choisit. Le lendemain, il leur faudrait esquiver les patrouilles, les éboulements et les bandits. Le chemin était loin d'être sûr. Cela n'aurait plus rien d'une simple balade de santé. Tenten le savait et s'en inquiétait un peu. Gai ne serait pas là cette fois. Il était intervenu avec la rapidité qui le caractérisait. Là, ça serait à elle de faire attention et de se détourner des zones trop risquées. Temari n'était jamais venu ici et là le paysage n'avait rien d'un désert de sable.

— Demain ça sera plus compliqué, il y aura bien des paramètres à prendre en compte pour ne pas se faire repérer. J'ouvrirai la voie comme je connais plus ou moins le terrain. Il faudra que tu essayes de marcher dans mes pas qu'on ne provoque pas d'éboulement.

Tenten se mordilla la lèvre, gênée. Elle espéra que l'autre n'avait pas mal pris qu'elle ne lui donne des ordres. Elle n'avait pas dit cela dans cette optique, mais parfois les gens avaient des réactions étranges. Et elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment la blonde pour savoir réellement à quoi s'attendre.

— Ca me parait plus prudent, accepta la sœur de Gaara. Je ferai venir une de mes invocations pour nous ouvrir la voie. Elle pourra avancer en éclaireur.

— Très bien, faisons cela.

Elle songea à ses propres invocations, un contrat qu'elle avait signé après la guerre, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas faites pour ce genre de mission. Dommage, ça lui aurait plu de les appeler. Néanmoins, garder cet atout dans sa manche était une bonne chose, seul Gai et Lee savaient qu'elle avait réussi à signer un contrat avec des créatures d'une autre dimension.

— Ce qui sera plus compliqué à mettre en place c'est notre embuscade. On ne sait pas l'état du terrain...

— Impossible de mettre des explosifs, un mur doton serait repérable de trop loin... S'il n'y a pas trop de soleil des fils devraient faire l'affaire. Sinon, il nous faudra l'encercler et l'entraver nous même, réfléchit Tenten qui était habituée à monter des embuscades pour coincer Gai lors de leur entraînement.

Temari acquiesça essayant de trouver des alternatives, mais elle n'était pas coutumière de ce genre de mission. On l'envoyait comme force de frappe ou de dissuasion, mais ces derniers temps c'était surtout les missions diplomatiques et son rôle de lien avec Konoha qui prenait son temps. Tenten restait bien plus polyvalente qu'elle.

Comme la veille, elles montèrent le camp et sécurisèrent la zone. Temari, moins fatiguée par ce rythme moins soutenu, prit la première moitié de la garde. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla quand un bol de nourriture fut posé juste devant son nez. Elle ouvrit un œil paresseux et sourit discrètement en voyant que Tenten s'était une nouvelle fois chargé du repas. Elle en était satisfaite, elle ne s'occupait jamais de la cuisine elle-même. Kankuro adorait le faire pour leur faire plaisir, il leur préparait des plats aux saveurs variées qu'il ramenait des missions qu'il effectuait aux quatre coins du monde. Le reste du temps, sa réputation en la matière la précédait et on ne la laissait jamais toucher à un ustensile de cuisine. Cette réputation avait-elle circulé à Konoha et était parvenu aux oreilles de la plus jeune ? Ou celle-ci avait l'habitude que cette tache lui revienne et elle s'en chargeait volontiers ? La seconde hypothèse était certainement la plus vraisemblable. Temari avait eu l'occasion de voir les deux énergumènes qui l'accompagnait plus d'une fois lors de ses excursions dans le pays du feu.

— Merci ! C'est vraiment bon, complimenta-t-elle après avoir dégusté plusieurs bouchés.

Tenten haussa les épaules en continuant de manger. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit vraiment bon. Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de la complimenter pour cela à part Lee à qui elle n'accordait que peu de crédit puisque celui-ci veillait toujours à être le plus gentil et serviable auprès d'elle, sa coéquipière et meilleure amie, la dernière personne qu'il souhaiterait blesser après son cher Sensei.

Bien vite, elles arrivèrent dans la zone repérée. Tenten prit la tête de leur tandem pendant qu'une des invocations de la blonde partait en repérage, prudemment. Il fallait qu'elles soient les plus silencieuses possible, le moindre éboulement pouvait désigner leur position et faire converger un lot d'ennemis vers elles. Ce dont elles n'avaient pas le privilège de pouvoir s'encombrer à l'heure actuelle. Il était impératif qu'elles sortes des zones de patrouilles au plus tôt et rejoignent la position décidée pour préparer leur assaut.

Désormais, plus une minute à perdre.

Tenten bondit rapidement entre deux rochers, Temari dans son sillage. Elles se plaquèrent contre l'immense pierre et retinrent leur souffle. Une patrouille non loin d'elles. Leur cachette, médiocre, ne les cacherait pas bien longtemps s'ils décidaient à s'approcher. Elles dissimulèrent au mieux leur chakra, veillèrent à ne pas bouger le moindre muscles, apaisèrent leur respiration. 

Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, elles restèrent figées telles des statues de marbre. La patrouille donna l'impression de s'éterniser dans la zone, sans doute un senseur débutant les avait-il repérées quand elles utilisaient un peu de chakra pour renforcer leurs muscles et faire taire leurs pas.

La patrouille reprit enfin son cheminement de longues minutes plus tard.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice en se redressant pour soulager leur corps, enfin libre de mouvement.

— De peu de choses, murmura la princesse du désert.

— De peu de choses, répéta Tenten avec soulagement.

Prudemment, elles reprirent leur marche. L'invocation les attendait un peu plus haut, dissimulée. Aussitôt après s'être assuré que son invocatrice allait bien, elle reprit son rôle de gutteur allant plus en amont repérer d'éventuels ennemis.


	6. Chapter 6

Une journée complète et la moitié de la nuit fut nécessaire pour qu'elles arrivent à la position déterminée. L'ascension avait été compliquée confirmant les dangers mentionnés par la disciple de Gai. Elle avait prit son temps pour choisir ses prises, le moindre gravillon aurait brisé le silence de la nuit et créé un écho épouvantable qui aurait irrémédiablement fait converger toutes les patrouilles vers elles.

Une fois en sécurité, elles avaient installés un semblant de confort puis mangés lentement. Temari s'était endormie rapidement après avoir convenu de laisser le premier tour à Tenten. Cette dernière voulait installer quelques pièges dès maintenant.

C'est pendant la surveillance de Temari, vers quatre heures du matin, que l'excès de prudence de Tenten prit tout son sens. Un léger frottement contre la roche, un souffle rapide et d'un coup l'homme qu'elles poursuivaient était à leur niveau.

La blonde envoya une lame de vent à peine son éventail fut-il dégainé alors que Tenten activait l'un de ses pièges d'un mouvement de doigt les yeux encore fermés. L'homme esquiva les deux attaques de justesse avant de bondir arme au clair vers Tenten. Cette dernière envoya une salve d'armes pour le ralentir et activa son second piège. Temari se dressa sur sa seule solution de repli, prête à user de ses meilleures techniques.

L'homme ricana pas le moins du monde impressionné.

La maîtresse des armes dégaina deux courtes lames avant de s'élancer vers son ennemi et d'entrechoquer leurs armes. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre alors qu'un rocher roulait vers eux, Temari en profita pour passer à l'offensive et d'une salve de vent projeta la roche vers l'homme. Celui-ci esquiva souplement alors qu'un vacarme assourdissant résonna dans la vallée sous l'impact.

— Fillettes, voilà de bien faibles attaques. Suna et Konoha sont bien médiocres !

Il partit dans un rire tonitruant, amusé. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. L'homme savait tout de leur mission et ça n'aurait jamais dû être le cas, tellement peu de gens était au courant.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Cet homme ne pouvait pas rester libre et si elles ne parvenaient pas à le capturer, il faudrait l'abattre. Tenten retourna au corps à corps bien plus à l'aise dans ce domaine que sa coéquipière qui, elle, la couvrait avec ses techniques futon.

L'échange était compliqué. L'homme était très puissant et il fallait composer entre ses attaques et les nombreux éboulements que cela provoquait. De plus, le pays qui surveillait ces lieux ne tarderait pas à envoyer des ninjas en reconnaissance vu le vacarme épouvantable. Leur plan d'action avait volé en éclat en un instant. Il fallait composer à l'aveugle et espérer réussir.

Le combat s'éternisa. Déjà Tenten ressentit les premiers chakras d'une patrouille. L'équipe arrivait droit sur eux sans détour. Impossible de se détourner, elles ne pouvaient perdre leur cible qui semblait bien s'amuser. Elle jeta un œil vers la blonde qui tentait de reprendre son souffle alors que son bras gauche était recouvert de sang. Elle-même avait écopé de plusieurs entailles tout comme leur adversaire.

— Je me demande ce que cette concentration d'ennemi va pouvoir donner, ricana-t-il.

— Rend-toi, s'exaspéra Temari. Ton petit manège ne nous amuse guère !

Pour toute réponse, il s'élança sur elle prêt à lui infliger une blessure bien plus conséquente. Tenten bondit dans son dos, tant pour défendre sa coéquipière que pour achever son adversaire. La blonde interposa l'acier de son éventail contre la lame qui visait son estomac alors que la konohajin arrivait visant la nuque de l'ennemi. Ce-dernier s'esquiva au dernier instant, si bien que la lame failli rencontrer la peau tendre de la gorge de la princesse du sable au lieu de sa nuque.

Tenten se retourna prête à parer une nouvelle attaque alors que Temari recommençait à respirer normalement après avoir cru sa dernière heure venue. L'homme hilare leur faisait toujours face. La patrouille approchait toujours plus.


	7. Chapter 7

Les échanges se firent plus vifs. Les deux kunoichis voulaient en terminer afin de pouvoir esquiver les nouveaux ennemis qui se profilaient. Ils seraient là dans une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Plus le temps de subir les enfantillages de l'ennemi.

Le rythme toujours plus soutenu fini par faire disparaitre le sourire provoquant de l'adversaire. Les coups étaient toujours plus violents, plus sournois. Tenten s'immergea dans le combat oubliant momentanément les autres dangers. Elle répondait coups sur coups, parades sur parades, esquives sur esquives. Elle sentait à peine les techniques de Temari qui souvent l'effleuraient de plus près que de prudence.

Soudain, la marche à suivre plus claire qu'habituelle. D'un coup plus puissant que les autres, elle fit reculer son adversaire et déclencha son dernier piège. Celui-ci immobilisa les jambes et un bras de son ennemi. Elle bondit dans la seconde et lui brisa le membre encore libre avant poser le tranchant de son arme sur sa gorge offerte. Faisant taire son rire et disparaitre son sourire.

Enfin.

Temari s'approcha le bras gauche inutilisable, elle chercha rapidement le rouleau de leur mission et toutes autres informations qui pourraient être utiles puis glissa le tout dans un des rouleaux de Tenten.

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu, puis Tenten brisa la nuque de leur adversaire. Pas le temps de l'interrogé et il les aurait certainement fait repérer.

L'instant d'après elles reprenaient le chemin vers des terres plus sûres. L'une tenant son bras tentant d'endiguer le saignement en compressant avec sa main, l'autre en clopinant la cuisse et les côtes douloureuses.

Elles avaient peu de chance d'esquiver la patrouille et n'étaient plus vraiment apte au combat. Avec un peu de chance, l'équipe resterait suffisamment longtemps auprès du cadavre pour leur laisser le temps de filer loin.

Elles serrèrent les dents en essayant d'oublier la douleur tout en forçant sur leurs jambes pour maintenir l'allure, aucun répit pour le moment. Une longue heure s'écoula avant qu'elles ne sortent de la zone rocheuse et accidentée. Elles n'avaient pas pu reprendre le même chemin qu'à l'allé et avait dévié vers une partie boiseuse qui ne menait pas vers le pays des rizières et ne les rapprochait donc pas de Suna ou Konoha...

— Ils nous rattrapent, murmura finalement Tenten une quarantaine de minutes plus tard. Ils sont six dont deux bons jonins.

— Nous n'allons pas pouvoir fuir longtemps, regretta Temari. Il faudra s'en débarrasser rapidement et nous arrêter un moment pour soigner nos plaies. Je perds trop de sang et leur offre un moyen simple de nous suivre...

— Si tu me couvres je devrai pouvoir nous en débarrasser suffisamment vite, ma jambe tient le choc si je lui apporte assez de chakra.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles stoppèrent leur course dans une clairière. Il ne servait à rien de s'épuiser plus longtemps autant faire face au danger maintenant alors qu'elles avaient encore un peu de ressources.

A peine, l'équipe qui les poursuivait mit-elle un pied dans la clairière que Tenten tranchait la gorge de l'homme le plus proche d'elle. Ouvrant ainsi les hostilités, le reste de l'équipe se jeta sur elle pour venger leur camarade oubliant momentanément Temari qui se débarrassa d'un second adversaire. Les quatre survivants bondirent en arrière abandonnant l'idée d'attaquer sans réfléchir.

Tenten utilisa une substitution pour se retrouver dans le dos d'une femme à la chevelure bleuté et lui enfonça une lame dans le dos touchant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle para ensuite le coup d'un homme immense. Celui-ci ne serait pas facile à tomber, pas alors qu'un jeune homme moins massif se faufilait dans son dos en préparant une attaque raiton. Temari se retrouva seule face à une kunoichi au regard noir qui semblait prête à tout pour mener sa mission à bien.

La konohajin se concentra sur ses deux adversaires. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Tous se battaient pour vivre. Tenten devait contrer les attaques puissantes de son adversaire tout en essayant de ne pas recevoir de coups trop sévères de son second assaillant. Elle se retrouva rapidement décorée de multiples entailles. Ses bras étaient recouvert de sang et ses vêtements lacérés laissant apparaitre à plusieurs endroits sa peau malmenée.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité elle réussit à déséquilibrer l'homme qui la combattait au corps à corps et à lui enfoncer une lame dans la gorge. Elle dégaina ensuite son sabre pour faire face à l'utilisateur de raiton. Lui, elle ne pouvait l'approcher. Elle avait besoin d'une arme de longue portée mais plus dangereuse qu'un simple bâton de combat. Elle n'osa pas lancer un regard vers son alliée alors qu'elle s'élançait sur son dernier opposant qui fit apparaitre une lame entourée de foudre pour la contrer. Un nouveau duel s'engagea, cette fois personne pour tenter de lui percer le dos.

Elle utilisa tellement de ses techniques que bientôt la clairière fut tapissée d'armes en tout genre. Plus le combat durait, plus elle perdait l'avantage. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer une erreur de son assaillant pour réussir à s'en sortir. Même la plus petite ouverture dans sa garde pouvait suffire. Mais l'homme malgré son jeune âge était bien l'un des deux adversaires les plus coriace du lot.

Elle lança une nouvelle technique s'en servant comme diversion pour tenter de s'approcher et de le perforer de sa lame. Encore un échec.


	8. Chapter 8

Il lui fallut bien des tentatives avant de réussir à ouvrir sa garde et le blesser plus sévèrement. Ils étaient tout deux dans un bien sale état quand enfin Tenten réussit à prendre le dessus et l'achever. Elle prit un instant pour essuyer le sang qui coulait sur son œil de droit avant de sceller ses armes dans les rouleaux et de se précipiter dans la forêt pour retrouver la princesse du désert. Tout à son combat, elle n'avait pas remarqué que les hostilités avaient cessées pour l'autre duo et que désormais le silence régnait.

Inquiète, elle força sur ses muscles pour arriver au plus vite.

Un peu plus loin, au milieu des arbres brisés par l'échange gisait Temari allongée sur le corps sans vie de son adversaire.

— Temari, appela la Konohajin tout en prenant le pouls de la blonde.

Elle fut soulagée de sentir un souffle léger sur ses doigts et les légers battements de cœur. Néanmoins, elle avait perdu connaissance ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu le sang perdu depuis plusieurs heures et la violence des combats.

Serrant les dents, Tenten la hissa sur son dos. Elles ne pouvaient rester ici plus longtemps. Il était inenvisageable de se lancer dans d'autres combats avant bien longtemps.

Les yeux remplit de larmes de douleur Tenten se força à avancer encore et encore. Elle essaya de se rapprocher du chemin menant vers Konoha le plus possible. Alors que le jour déclinait, elle finit par trouver une cache idéale et installa Temari à l'intérieur d'une sorte de cavité peu spacieuse mais suffisamment dissimulée pour apporter un minimum de sécurité.

Elle installa plusieurs pièges avant de se préoccuper un plus urgent : panser les blessures. Elle commença par Temari découpant la manche qui ne servait plus à rien. Une longue entaille s'étalait de l'épaule au coude, la konohajin la désinfecta et l'enveloppa d'un bandage. Elle s'attaque ensuite aux petites entailles avant de tomber sur la blessure qui avait dû faire perdre connaissance à la sunajin. Une méchante plaie à l'abdomen.

Une fois sa coéquipière soignée, elle s'occupa de ses propres blessures et il y en avait bon nombre. Plusieurs d'entre elles lui firent perdre connaissance brièvement. Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Tenten resta éveillée autant que possible. Elle devait surveiller les alentours et vérifier que Temari ne manquait de rien.

A l'aube du sixième jour, elle décida qu'il fallait repartir. Konoha devait la considérée comme perdue et l'état de Temari ne s'améliorait pas. Elle hissa la blonde sur son dos et un pas après l'autre, elle prit le chemin de son village. Celui-ci étant moins loin que Suna.

Ses blessures qui avaient commencé à cicatriser la malmenèrent, mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Bientôt elle n'aurait plus de rations. Heureusement, les entrainements de Gai se rappelèrent à elle lui donnant l'énergie nécessaire pour avancer vers son but.

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour enfin regagner le pays des rizières et le point de ralliement qu'elles avaient utilisés une éternité plus tôt. Elle avait eu le vague espoir qu'un ou deux ninjas de Konoha soient dans le coin à leur recherche, mais rien. Il fallait gagner la frontière.

L'endroit étant l'un des plus sécurisé du coin, elle décida d'y rester deux jours. Elle avait besoin de se reposer pour réussir. Elle était épuisée.

Une fois prête à repartir, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus le loisir de s'arrêter avant la frontière. Alors elle marcha et pria la flamme de la Volonté de la mener jusque chez elle. Elle pria même l'âme du Vent de protéger Temari encore un peu.

Elle crut s'effondrer en apercevant enfin le point de frontière. Elle y était presque. La vision floue elle continua droit devant elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à utiliser son chakra pour repérer d'éventuels ennemis depuis au moins de bonnes heures aussi ne s'encombra-t-elle pas plus que cela de la discrétion et marcha en ligne droite vers le pays du feu.

Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux quand enfin elle se retrouva du bon côté de la ligne invisible. Konoha maintenant, vite.


	9. Chapter 9

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt du pays du Feu depuis une bonne heure, elle s'effondra.

Konoha était encore si loin.

Depuis combien de temps gisait-elle ainsi ? Pas la moindre idée. Elle papillonna des yeux en sentant qu'on la manipulait. Elle resta détendue prête à dégainer un kunai pour se libérer. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba sur un visage bien connu : Lee.

— Tenten ! hurla aussitôt celui-ci en croisant son regard. J'ai eu si peur !

Il la serra fermement contre son torse en lui expliquant combien il avait eu peur de la perdre, qu'il avait eu peur d'être arrivé trop tard en la voyant allongée sur le milieu du chemin. Et Gai qui ne cessait de s'inquiéter enfermer dans Konoha se perdait dans les exercices exubérants.

— Eau, parvint-elle à articuler finalement.

Lee se confondit en excuses en lui présentant une gourde qu'il lui tint pendant qu'elle s'abreuvait à petites gorgées. Ses idées se firent plus claires et elle revint pleinement à elle.

— Temari ?

— Vivante, la rassura une voix à sa gauche.

— Kankuro, s'étonna-t-elle.

— Vous auriez dû rentrer y a plus d'une semaine, alors Kankuro a fait le déplacement pour nous aider à vous chercher parmi les endroits autorisés. Gaara serait venu, mais il a été retenu à Suna. Ino t'a fait les premiers soins, là elle s'occupe de Temari. Kiba est partit prévenir le village et Shino et Hinata surveillent les alentours.

Tenten eut un sourire tendre pour Lee avant de replonger dans l'inconscience. Ca allait, tout irait bien maintenant.

Elle ne se réveilla que deux jours plus tard à l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle sourit en voyant Lee assoupit à son chevet. Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Elle tendit le bras vers le verre d'eau et le mena tremblotant à ses lèvres. Elle avait réussie.

Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Gai, Lee finit au sol.

— Tenten ! J'étais si inquiet ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça !

— J'essaierai, marmonna-t-elle.

Tout comme Lee quant il l'avait trouvée, il se lança dans un long discours sur combien sa disparition l'avait inquiété et qu'il était certain d'avoir vieillit de dix ans. Il avait un cheveu blanc juste ici ! Elle observa Gai continuer son délire et Lee rentrer dedans comme d'habitude. Une scène familière. Elle eut un sourire attendrit en les voyant. Tout allait bien.

Sakura finit par les chasser et la laissa se reposer.

Deux jours plus tard, elle fut autorisée à sortir avec interdiction d'entrainement pour trois semaines et de missions pour deux mois. Temari s'était réveillée la veille, elle ne garderait qu'une vilaine cicatrice de ses blessures, mais devrait attendre plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir reprendre le combat.

Tenten s'éveilla chez elle tard ce jour-là. Elle avait beaucoup à récupérer et la fatigue ne semblait jamais totalement la quitter. La veille après avoir enfin effectuer son rapport au Hokage, elle avait sillonné son village à la recherche de ses camarades venus la secourir, notamment Ino qui avait prodigué les premiers soins.

Elle avait décidé de passer cette journée chez elle à faire le trie dans ses armes, beaucoup avait été abimée pendant l'assaut. Elle prit soin de son sabre finalement nommé Kaminari après son premier vrai combat. Cela l'occupa jusqu'à tard.

Le lendemain, elle se décida à rendre visite à Temari. Il était temps. Loin d'elle la rancœur des premières heures. Cette mission avait au moins eu le mérite de chasser ses démons. Elle fit un détour pour récupérer des confiseries typique de Suna se disant que ça ferait du bien à la blonde d'avoir un peu de chez elle et se rendit ensuite directement à l'hôpital.

Elle s'attendait à trouver la sunajin relativement affaiblit, endormit et avec des cernes de dix jours sous les yeux, or celle-ci était parfaitement reposée et alerte. Sakura s'était réellement amélioré en soin et était d'une efficacité redoutable.

— Entre Tenten, l'invita Temari. Je ne me lève pas pour t'accueillir mais le cœur y est. Sakura a juré de m'achever si je posais à nouveau un pied à terre avant son accord.

— Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, s'esclaffa l'autre en entrant.

Tenten referma lentement la porte et s'approcha du lit. Elle tendit la boîte de confiseries à la sunajin avant de la détailler longuement. Elle allait bien. Un profond sentiment d'apaisement l'envahit. Elle s'installa au côté de la blonde lui prit la main et la serra.

Elles étaient vivantes.


End file.
